Episode 339 (Manga)
Synopsis Silat attempts to begin conversing with Rickert but decides against it when he senses Rakshas moving beneath the thrown pillar. He throws two chakram at the Apostle, who catches them with spikes protruding from its cloak and sends them flying back at Rickert. But before they can strike, the Tapasa step forward and save him by catching the chakram. They then attack Rakshas simultaneously, but it turns the tables on them by ensnaring their legs in its cloak and tossing them about with tendril-like arms. As they are thrown around, however, the Tapasa restrain Rakshas' arms, allowing Silat to stab Rakshas' mask with his three-pronged katar, splitting the mask in half. However, Rakshas manages to trick Silat by creating a "false" body out of his cloak to wear the mask while the real Rakshas slithers behind and attacks him. The resulting clash lasts only a moment before both combatants cease fighting. While the Tapasa break free of Rakshas' restraints, the Apostle laments the loss of his mask and skulks away, warning that it will return if the moon is out later in the night. Silat again begins to speak to Rickert, who recognizes the exiled Kushan warrior from the night the latter led a host of mercenaries to dispose of the weakened Falcons. Silat threatens to torture Rickert for information should he not divulge what knowledge he has of Griffith, but Rickert manages to turn the situation to his favor by using Rakshas' inevitable return to strike a deal with the Bakiraka. Later on, Rickert returns to Luca's inn with the cloaked Silat and Tapasa in tow, frightening Luca and Erica when they come to greet him. They enter the inn's premises, where they are noticed by Daiba. Silat commands the Tapasa to hide in the inn's stables lest their enormous builds garner unwanted attention. Daiba silently deduces their identities as they leave. Later on, Rickert explains to Luca, Erica, Pepe, Fouquet and Lucie that an assassin had just attacked him and that he means to leave Falconia that night. The group all ponder whether Rickert's slapping of Griffith had rendered the latter so angry that he'd ordered Rickert's death. Only Rickert himself realizes, after some introspection, that it is an action that is completely in line with Griffith's personality - while Falconia sees Griffith as a benevolent ruler, Rickert knows that Griffith's true persona is much more sinister. The discussion continues when Luca asks where Rickert means to go once he leaves. Silat reveals that the exiled Bakiraka clan of the Kushan Empire are all trained assassins that live in a hidden fortress that is so secure that even spirits cannot approach it. He then admits that after Ganishka had been killed, he'd considered swearing fealty to Griffith, but ultimately decided against allying himself with another inhuman being. Luca asks Pepe, Fouquet and Lucie to prepare supplies for Rickert and Silat's upcoming journey, then asks Rickert whether he wants to bring Erica along with him as well. He replies that he will bring her, despite knowing that the road will be fraught with danger, because she is his family. Satisfied with his decision, Luca wishes Rickert the best of luck on his travels. Rickert contemplates the similarities between his own impending journey and the one currently being undertaken by Guts: two men each setting out to protect a girl they love; however, Rickert notes that he is not the indomitable warrior that Guts is. Meanwhile, a still-maskless Rakshas, silhouetted by the full moon, stares down at Falconia from a large falcon-shaped statue. Characters In Order of Appearance * Rickert * Silat * Rakshas * Tapasa * Erica * Luca * Daiba * Guts * Pippin * Casca * Griffith * Rickert * Corkus